Playfull Fate
by Mika kawamura
Summary: "Kau sedang hamil saku..." / "Aku akan memberitahukan sendiri pada Sasuke Shisou.. jangan beri tahu dia"/"karena itu.. aku berharap besok kau keluar dari rumah ini... dan jangan pernah kembali lagi... karena Sasuke-kun akan segera menjadi suamiku tentu saja.. kau dengar? SU-A-MI-KU"Karin tersenyum puas/"Tidak Saku.. aku mencintaimu-"/ for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


DISCLAIMER : manganya milik Kishimoto-sensei but this story is mine :3

Warning : OOC, OC , typo(s), gaje and Sakura-centric (maybe?)

Silahkan membaca~

DLDR

**PLAYFULL FATE**

Perang shinobi ke 4 sudah berakhir dimenangkan oleh para ninja aliansi. Memang perang ini mengorbankan banyak nyawa tetapi semuanya terbayar oleh kedamaian yang di dapatkan. Sakura Haruno tentu kalian tahu dia adalah ninja medis andalan dari ninja konoha meski pertarungan terakhir menyebabkan cakranya hampir habis namun sakura tetap berusaha memulihkan luka-luka para ninja aliansi.

2 tahun telah berlalu Naruto sudah menjadi _jounin_ andalan begitu juga Sasuke meski pada awalnya banyak orang yang tidak mempercayainya namun berkat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mereka berhasil meyakinkan warga dan para tetua tentunya bahwa Sasuke bukanlah penjahat yang perlu di takuti lagi. Tentu saja Sasuke dengan timnya mendapatkan hukuman dariTtsunade-_sama_,Sasuke bersama team _Hebi_ setelah selesai menjalani hukuman mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi ninja konoha. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura hmm... Seperti yang Sakura harapkan mereka menjadi pasangan. Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu hingga sekarang , selama 1 tahun masa hukuman Sasuke dan team _Hebi_ Sakura menjadi akrab dengan Sasuke, dan team _Hebi_ yah kecuali dengan Karin tentunya, bisa kalian tebak kenapa bukan? ya... Masalah Sasuke. Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke begitu juga Sakura sehingga mereka sering bertengkar. Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat.. Sangat malah... Meski kelihatannya Sasuke dingin padanya, tapi Sakura tau segala perlakuannya meski sedikit menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke menyayanginya terbukti sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Sakura mulai tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke, tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu.

~^,^~

Hari ini Sakura tengah bekerja di rumah sakit _Konoha_, Sakura baru mengadakan operasi pengangkatan racun sebanyak 2 kali namun kondisinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Biasanya Sakura bisa melakukan operasi lebih dari 3 kali baru terasa lelah, kontrol cakra Sakura sangatlah bagus hal ini membuat Sakura tidak mudah lelah meski telah menjalani operasi.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shizune yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura. Shizune memperhatikan beberapa hari ini Sakura terlihat pucat dan sering merasa lelah.

"Shizune-_senpai _aku tidak apa-apa jangan kha-" Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuh Sakura jatuh kedepan, Sakura pingsan untung saja Shizune senpai sempat menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Sakura terjatuh ke lantai.

Shizune membawa Sakura ke salah satu ruangan, membaringkannya dan segera berlari Ke tempat Tsunade. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu shizune membuka pintu ruang _hokage _di mana Tsunade-_sama _berada.

_brak!_

"Tsunade-_sama_! Sakura pingsan!" Teriak Shizune sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan _hokage. A_walnya Tsunade ingin memarahinya karena sembarangan masuk ke kantornya, tapi mendengar Sakura pingsan yang notabene Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya, Tsunade segera beranjak dan berlari ke arah rumah sakit.

"Dimana kamar Sakura, Shizune?"

"201." Jawabnya segera dan mengikuti Tsunade ke ruangan Sakura.

setelah beberapa saat Tsunade telah memeriksanya dan selang beberapa menit Sakura terbangun.

"_Shisou_?" Gumamnya saat melihat _shisou_-nya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura.. Mulai besok kau kuliburkan hingga kau melahirkan?" Kata Tsunade-_sama _pada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya heran "Kau sedang hamil Saku... Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan bayimu .. Jika kau bekerja di rumah sakit ini kau bisa pingsan lagi seperti tadi dan bila hal itu terus berlanjut.. Hal ini tidak baik bagi janinmu. " Jelas Tsunade menjawab segala pertanyaan yang tertulis jelas di mata Sakura.

"_Shi_-_shisou_? aku hamil?" Ulangnya tidak percaya , Tsunade hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"_Omedetou_.. Sakuraa..." Kata Shizune dengan wajah yang gembira, yah mereka tidak perlu menanyakan siapa karena tentu itu anak Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberitahukan sendiri pada Sasuke _Shisou_.. jangan beri tahu dia" Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Iya tenang saja... kandunganmu sudah berusia 3 bulan Saku,, jadi perutmu belum membesar tetapi jaga kondisimu ya.." Tsunade pergi ke arah pintu. Sebelum keluar Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya "Ah mungkin hari ini Sasuke sudah kembali .. Aku akan menyuruhnya kemari saat dia melaporkan misi nanti kau tidur di sini dulu saja Saku."

"_Hai shishou_" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah sakura.. aku akan kembali berkerja jika kau sudah merasa baikan kau boleh pulang... Atau sebaiknya tunggu Sasuke dan pulang bersama dengannya." Kata Shizune di pintu keluar ruangannya belum sempat menjawab Shizune sudah pergi kembali ke rutinitasnya.

~^,^~

Hari ini Harusnya Sasuke kembali dari misi kelas S yang di berikan padanya 1 bulan yang lalu, Sakura sungguh tidak sabar memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke, karena Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat ingin meneruskan klan-klannya yang sudah punah karena di bunuh oleh kakaknya ... Yang terjadi beberapa tahun si- A-Aah... Sudahlah kita tidak perlu membahas hal itu sekarang.

Rumah sakit terasa sepi.. Hari sudah beranjak sore.. Saat Sakura ingin pulang karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak menjemputnya. Saat Sakura berjalan ke dekat pintu kamarnya Sakura mendengar gosip para perawat yang tengah beristirahat dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat dengan ruangan Sakura.

"_Ne_.. Kau tahu? gadis berambut merah yang datang bersama Sasuke-_sama _2 tahun yang lalu setelah perang dunia _shinobi_?"

Saat mendengar sebutan 'Sasuke-_sama' _Sakura menahan gelinya sambil berbisik pada dirinya sendiri " masih saja ada yang menyukai Sasuke sampai menyebutnya dengan embel-embel -_sama_, ah tentu saja Sasuke kan keren... Hmm? Mereka sepertinya membicarakan soal Karin?" Sakura memasang kupingnya dengan baik untuk mendengarkan- tepatnya mencuri dengar gosip mereka, entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak enak perasaannya.

"Ya... Aku tau.. Ku dengar dia sangat menyukai Sasuke-_sama_... Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bergelayutan manja dengan Sasuke -_sama _di festival bulan lalu."

"hee? tapi kudengar bukankah Sasuke itu sudah punya Sakura-_san_? kau tau? Murid Tsunade-_sama _yang hampir menyamai kemampuan Tsunade-_sama _sendiri..."

"Iya..iya.. Tapi bukan cuma sekali kulihat mereka bersama beberapa kali! dan kau tahu beberapa minggu yang lalu aku memeriksa gadis berambut merah itu.. Ah tentu sudah tidak bisa di sebut gadis bukan.. Maksudku wanita itu... kalau tidak salah namanya Ka-Karin iya Karin."

"Memeriksanya? Beberapa minggu yang lalu? Kapan? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sst! jangan keras-keras... Karin-san Hamil... Sepertinya sih anak Sasuke.. Yah karena dia menemani Karin memeriksakannya.. Kau tahu.. Aku merasa kehilangan... Yah meski memang menjadi pacar atau bahkan istrinya sangatlah tidak mungkin..."

"Eeeh yang benar? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-_san_? Bukankah dia pacarnya? Aah kasian Sakura-san."

"Entahlaah.. Mungkin hanya gosip saja kalau mereka berpacaran.. Yah siapa tahu?"

"Hei! Waktu istirahat sudah habis! Cepat kembali bekerja" Acara bergosip mereka pun terhenti oleh teriakan perawat yang lain.

"_Ha-hai_" Jawab kedua perawat dan segera kembali bekerja.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia sangat shock tentu saja... Bagaimana tidak mendengar rivalnya hamil, ya kalau hamilnya dengan pria lain tentu Sakura akan senang tetapi mendengar nama Sasuke membuat Sakura shock.. Sangat... Kini Sakura tengah terduduk di balik pintu tempat dirinya mencuri dengar.

"Ha...Ha.. Ha... Pasti bohong kan? _Ne_?" Gumam Sakura tidak jelas dengan langkah yang lemah Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih datar "Pasti hanya gosip saja.. Buktinya Sasuke masih memperhatikan aku.. Meski sedikit..."Gumamnya.

_sreg_

"Saku.. Ayo pulang" Sesaat setelah Sasuke membuka pintu hanya itu yang di ucapkan tanpa menunggu Sakura Sasuke telah berjalan menuju ke rumah.

"_Hai_,,," jawab Sakura lalu menyusul Sasuke mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah.

_"Nah kan.. lihat saja sasuke masih memanggilku Saku dan mau menjemputku! pasti itu tadi hanya gosip saja."_ batin Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _stoicnya _saat melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang aneh.

"_Nandemonai_!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang gembira yang hanya di respon Sasuke dengan trademark ''hn'' miliknya.

_"Besok akan ku beri tahu bahwa aku hamil! Eheheh sungguh tidak sabar" _Sakura tersenyum geli membayangkan reaksi Sasuke besok, Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan aneh Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu saja tentu dengan wajah _stoic _yang setia bertengger di wajah pria ini.

~^,^~

Ya... Kalau di ingat-ingat pada saat itu Sakura sungguh sangat senang, mengandung anak dari orang yang paling di cintainya, bisa tinggal bersama denganya, dunia ninja yang damai, meski tentu ada beberapa gangguan tetapi bisa di atasi. Namun semuanya hancur di malam itu... Malam di mana Karin melabrak Sakura.. Mengatakan bahwa dia mengandung anak Sasuke.. Malam itu setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pulang ke rumah Sasuke pergi karena Naruto mengajaknya makan ramen sebenarnya Sasuke mengajaknya tetapi Sakura menolak karena merasa lelah ingin beristirahat.

Sakura tengah tiduran di atas futon miliknya dan Sasuke, dia tengah merencanakan persiapan kejutan besok,

_sreg_

"Sakura.. aku ingin bicara!berdua saja." Kata Karin dengan wajah sinis berbeda dari biasanya, wajahnya memang selalu sinis ketika berhadapan dengan sakura tetapi kali ini Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda sesaat kilasan balik gosip kedua perawat tadi sore terlintas di kepala Sakura, Sakura menghilangkan pikiran tersebut "mungkin Karin ingin berkata bahwa ia menyerah" Sakura terus menerus mengulang kalimat tersebut untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Y-ya? bicara saja disini , hanya ada kita berdua bukan disini?"

"Baiklah,," Karin menarik nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku akan langsung saja... Aku hamil."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kalimat barusan di kepalanya terus terngiang kalimat "Aku hamil.." Beberapa detik Sakura masih terdiam, "Se-selamat.. A-anak siapa? Suigetsu ya?" Kata Sakura sesaat setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Bukan!... Itu a-" Belum selesai Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura mendahuluinya dengan berkata "A-ah pasti anak Juugo.. Wah tidak kusangka ya.. Aku sungguh bahagia."

Karin men-_deathglare_ Sakura yang seketika membuat Sakura seperti tersetrum oleh sengatan listrik yang tinggi. Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Sakura sambil berkata "Tentu anak Sasuke-_kun_" Karin menekankan kata Sasuke-_kun._

"Karena itu.. aku berharap besok kau keluar dari rumah ini.. dan jangan pernah kembali lagi... karena Sasuke-_kun _akan segera menjadi suamiku tentu saja.. kau dengar? SU-A-MI-KU." Karin tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sakura yang shock berat tentu saja... Karin melangkah keluar sesaat sebelum menutup pintu karin berkata "Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kalian tentu saja,,,"

Sakura POV

"Ti-tidak mungkin? kapan? bagaimana bisa?" Aku berteriak dalam hati mencoba mencari tahu alasan mengapa ini bisa terjadi akan tetapi percuma tentunya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab kan?

_'Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Saku... Mungkin dia senang menyakiti hatimu?'_

"Tidak!Sasuke menyukaiku tidak dia mencintaiku! ini tidak mungkin" Aku meremas rambutku untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang seketika menderaku.

_'Kau sungguh bodoh Saku.. bukankah lebih baik kau menyerah dari dulu.'_

"Diam! diaaam! sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"Aku mulai menitikkan air mataku, sungguh aku tidak sanggup mendapatkan cobaan ini...

_'Berpisahlah dengannya dan gugurkan kandunganmu.. atau pergi dan lahirkan besarkan anakmu tanpa seorang ayah'_

"Gugurkan? kau gila?! tidak mungkin kugugurkan.. Anak ini tidak bersalah!" Air mataku kini turun dengan derasnya, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tau.. Hal ini akan terjadi.. Sejak tadi aku mendengar gosip itu,, aku tahu,, itu benar... Aku bodoh meyakinkan diriku bahwa sasuke mencintaiku.. Tetapi.. Tidak aku tahu... Dia tidak mencintaiku...

Aku merebahkan diriku, mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah.

_'Yah.. aku kan hanya memberikan saran Saku... Tapi jika sasuke tau kau hamil.. Mungkin saja kan dia menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandunganmu?'_

"Tidak... Pasti dia akan senang dan memilihku tentu saja.."

_'Oh ya? Bukankah tadi mereka bilang Sasuke mengantarkan Karin memeriksakan kandungannya? Bukankah dari sana bisa kau ketahui bahwa Sasuke lebih memilih Karin daripada kau,kita?'_

Aku terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang barusan _inner_-ku katakan.. Yah.. Benar juga meski menyakitkan tapi apa yang di katakan diriku yang satu lagi memang benar... Sungguh tragis. Sejak awal seharusnya aku tahu... Bahwa cintaku tidak akan berakhir indah seperti biasanya..

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Kembali kuteteskan air mataku.

_'Kita pergi Saku... Jika Ino dan teman-teman lainnya tahu bukankah akan rumit? Lagipula kita sudah terlalu merepotkan teman kita selama ini bukan? Dan Sasuke bisa saja membunuh calon bayimu itu... Bukan?'_

"..." Aku hanya bisa diam, sambil menyetujuinya dalam diam...

Sakura POV end

~^,^~

Mari kita ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah makan ramen, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto tengah menggodai Sasuke yang tengah berwajah merah semerah tomat kesayangannya.

"_Ne_! _teme_.. kapan kau akan melamar Sakura-_chan_? bukankah tadi sore kulihat kau membeli cincin?" Goda Naruto sambil menyenggol pinggang Sasuke.

"_Dobe _diam kau! berhenti mengangguku." Sasuke menjauhkan Naruto agar berhenti menganggunya.

"Ahahahah lihat wajahmu _teme _sudah memerah seperti tomat" Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya dan mendapat delikan dari paman Teuchi yang mengisyaratkan untuk diam karena menganggu pelanggan yang lain

"_Dobe_! ini bagianku aku pulang dulu!" Setelah meninggalkan uang beberapa lembar _ryo_ Sasuke bergegas pulang.

"Sudah sangat ingin bertemu Sakura-_chan _eh _teme_!" Goda Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tch! dasar _dobe._" Hanya itu kalimat yang terucap saat Sasuke meninggalkan kedai ramen . Yah... Memang Sasuke tidak menyangkal bahwa dia ingin segera menemui Sakura, dia sangat ingin melamar Sakura secepat mungkin. Mendengar Karin teman setimnya yang sedang hamil anak Suigetsu tentu membuat Sasukepun segera ingin mempunyai anak dengan Sakura, dan agar anaknya dengan Sakura nanti bermarga Uchiha, tentu Sasuke harus menjadikan Sakura menjadi seorang Uchiha bukan?

Karena tidak sabar ingin menemui wajah Sakura Sasuke pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di distrik Uchiha di mana mereka tinggal bersama.

_sreg_

"Saku,,," Saat membuka kamarnya Sasuke mencari keberadaan Sakura , namun sayang tidak di dapatinya Sakura di manapun. Sasuke berpikir mungkin hari ini dia pergi ke tempat Ino atau kembali ke rumah orang tuanya... Hal ini biasa terjadi, maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke melepas rompi jouninnya dan merebahkan dirinya sambil berpikir untuk menjemput Sakura pagi-pagi di rumah Ino atau di rumah orang tuanya.

Tapi Sasuke... Sayangnya besok kau tidak akan menemui Sakura di manapun. Karena Sakura telah pergi dari desa ini. Seperti yang telah kita duga, tentu Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan Sakura di manapun. Tsunade pun menjadi panik setelah mendapat laporan dari Sasuke, selama berbulan-bulan Sasuke mencari sayangnya tidak bisa di lacak bahkan dengan anjing sekalipun karena malam itu turun hujan yang menghapus jejak Sakura.

Karin menjadi merasa bersalah tentunya... Dia hanya kesal karena akhirnya Sasuke akan melamar Sakura dan lagi Sakura hamil anak Sasuke, dia hanya mengerjainya sedikit tapi dampaknya sangat di luar dugaan, Sakura kabur dari desa konoha.

Kondisi Sasuke pun di luar dugaan, dia menjadi terpuruk- sangat terpuruk dengan hilangnya Sakura. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, setahu dirinya semua baik-baik saja malam itu. Hampir selama 1 tahun Sasuke kacau hingga akhirnya bisa menjalankan misi kembali, dia berpikir bisa saja saat menjalankan misi Sasuke bisa bertemu Sakura kembali.

~^,^~

Malam itu setelah pertengkaran dengan Karin, Sakura mengemas bajunya dan keperluan yang sekiranya di perlukan olehnya. Sakura tidak lupa dia memasukan foto _team _7 ke tasnya, setelah semuanya siap Sakura pergi dari distrik Uchiha dimana Sakura tinggal. Sakura akan pergi dari _Konoha._

Sakura berlari selama semalam penuh tidak peduli terhadap cakranya yang masih lemah, yang ada di pikirannya hanya pergi sejauh mungkin dan membesarkan anak yang tengah di kandungnya. Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya apalagi Naruto, Cukup sudah dirinya merepotkan Naruto saat Sasuke pergi. Kali ini Sakura harus bisa berusaha sendiri itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Kabur pada saat sedang hamil adalah saat yang tepat, ninja akan sulit mendeteksi Sakura karena meski cakranya bisa terdeteksi namun karena Sakura mengandung bayi yang memiliki cakra yang berbeda menyebabkan cakra Sakura dan bayinya bercampur. Oleh karena itu meski ninja tipe sensor sekalipun mereka akan sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Sakura, setidaknya hingga Sakura melahirkan dia bisa bersembunyi tanpa di ketahui atau di temukan oleh para ninja konoha terutama Naruto yang pasti akan segera mencarinya begitu tau Sakura pergi dari konoha.

Sakura tiba di hutan yang terdapat jurang karena kelelahan Sakura berhenti sebentar di salah satu pohon namun saat berpijak Sakura terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang yang tepat berada di samping pohon di mana seharusnya Sakura berhenti.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura berusaha meraih pinggiran jurang namun sayang karena kelelahan Sakura tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memusatkan cakranya di tangan... Seperti yang kalian duga Sakura Jatuh ke jurang untungnya terdapat sungai disana sehingga Sakura terjatuh ke sungai dan untung saja Sakura selamat, arus sungai membawa Sakura entah kemana.

"_T__ouchan kaachan _! lihat ada orang mengapung! cepat tolong dia _kaachan_!" kata seorang anak kecil saat melihat Sakura terapung di sungai.

"astaga _touchan _Yuki benar cepat kita tolong dan bawa kerumah."

Keluarga kecil itu pun membawa Sakura ke rumah mereka dan merawat Sakura hingga sadar. Singkatnya Sakura berterimakasih kepada mereka dan tinggal menetap di desa jurang, karena desa mereka tepat berada di samping jurang tempat Sakura jatuh. Desa itu cukup terisolasi, namun jangan kira desa ini desa yang miskin malah sebaliknya desa ini adalah desa yang makmur. Di desa ini tidak ada banyak dokter, Sakura pun memutuskan menjadi asisten dokter yang memang sudah ada sekalian menunggu anaknya yang beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir.

Hari , bulan , tahun telah berlalu Sakura telah merasa nyaman tinggal di desa ini. Anaknya yang ternyata kembar bernama Rui, anak perempuan dan satu lagi anak laki-laki bernama Kira sudah berumur 6 tahun . Itu berarti sudah selama 6 tahun Sakura berpisah dengan teman-temannya, bohong jika Sakura bilang bahwa Sakura tidak rindu teman-temannya apalagi Sasuke. Wajah Kira selalu mengingatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke, meski sifat Kira sangatlah berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Yang mewarisi sifat Sasuke adalah Rui anak perempuannya , namun untuk kembali ke konoha Sakura masih belum punya keberanian. Mungkin keberuntungan selalu berada di pihak sakura selama ini karena selama 6 tahun Sakura menjadi missing nin tidak ada ninja konoha yang mencarinya hingga ke desa ini.

~^,^~

Anak-anaknya meski tidak bersekolah ninja sakura selalu melatih anak-anaknya diam-diam tentu saja. Pagi ini merupakan hari ulang tahun kedua anaknya sehingga Sakura berencana membawa mereka ke _onsen _yang berada di desa sebelah.

"Rui, Kira ayo bangun siap-siap dan kita akan pergi ke desa sebelah.. Bukankah kalian ingin mencoba _onsen _di sana?" Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh kedua malaikatnya itu wajah tidur mereka sangatlah imut.

"_Hai kaa_-_chan._" Kira bangun dengan penuh semangat mencuci mukanya dan duduk di meja untuk sarapan sebelum pergi tentunya, sedangkan Rui hanya menjawab dengan -hn-nya dan bersiap-siap dengan santainya namun terlihat semburat tipis di kedua pipinya yang menunjukkan bahwa Rui pun sangat tidak sabar.

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua malaikat kecilnya. Selesai sarapan bersama mereka membawa tas masing-masing dan berangkat, mereka loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon satunya. Sore hari mereka tiba di sana, normalnya bila orang biasa memerlukan 2 hari satu malam untuk sampai di desa ini.

Sakura pun langsung menuju ke penginapan untuk menyewa satu kamar. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka di kamar Sakura mengajak kedua anaknya untuk langsung ke _onsen_, Kira tentu saja pergi ke _onsen _lelaki letaknya hanya bersebelahan jadi Sakura tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula Kira bukanlah anak yang lemah dan jangan lupa dia adalah keturunan Uchiha yang sangat jenius.

"Waahh _kaachan _sudah lama tidak merasakan badan _kaachan _sesegar ini" Sakura meregangkan badannya saat berendam di _onsen._

"_Kaachan _terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mengurus kami sih.. kan sudah Rui bilang kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri _kaachan_.. Lihat sekarang _kaachan _sudah seperti nenek-nenek saja perkataannya setiap kali masuk ke onsen" Gerutu Rui, yah untuk sifat yang suka khawatir ini tentu turunan dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli dan memeluk anaknya.

"Aaah Rui enak mandi dengan _kaachan_.. sedangkan aku mandi sendiri.. ah seandainya ada _touchan_,," Gumam Kira sambil bermain-main dengan handuk basahnya "Ah Kira bodoh.. tidak-tidak yang kira butuhkan hanya _kaachan_... _Kaachaan gomeeen._" Teriak Kira setelah menyadari kata-katanya barusan.

"Heh anak yang menarik.." Kira menoleh ke sumber suara "siapa kau?" katanya dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kau ninja? sikapmu seperti seorang ninja... ah tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakiti bocah ingusan sepertimu." Kata pria itu yang tengah mendekati Kira, Kira kembali rileks karena perkataan pria itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Kira bisa membaca cakra lawan dengan sangat pandai dia bisa memeriksa bahwa pria ini tidak sedang berbohong

"Oh.. baiklah namaku Kira kau?" Jawab kira dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke..." Balas sasuke sambil berpikir _'Kenapa anak ini tidak memberi tahu marganya? dan wajahnya.. entah kenapa aku merasa dia sangat mirip denganku.'_

"Salam Kenal Kira! aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _hokage_!" Naruto ikut berbicara kepada Kira dengan cengiran yang masih setia berada di wajahnya , saat Naruto melihat wajah Kira dengan Jelas Naruto memegang pundak Kira.

"WOI! _TEME _lihat ada miniatur dirimu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Diam _Dobe!_" Sahut Sasuke sambil me-_deathglare _Naruto yang dirasa terlalu ribut.

Kira entah kenapa merasa tertarik pada mereka berdua dan mulai mengobrol layaknya teman. Harusnya Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan mereka bukan? Sayangnya Sakura sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Rui tidak tahan terlalu lama berada di _onsen _sehingga Sakura kembali duluan.

~^,^~

_Tok tok tok_

"Ah itu mungkin Kira ? kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja sih..." Gumam Sakura yang tengah menyelimuti Rui yang tertidur.

"Kira langsung masuk saja kenapa harus mengetuk pintu segala sih." Kata Sakura sambil membuka kan pintunya, saat melihat kedua pria yang berada di belakang Kira Sakura terdiam kaku, sungguh tidak disangkanya bahwa Sakura akan bertemu dengan orang _Konoha _di tambah lagi orang _K__onoha_ itu adalah teman setim-nya dulu.. Sungguh hal ini membuat Sakura kehilangn kata-kata

"_Kaachan _aku baru saja mendapat teman! _kaachan_? _kaachan_?" Kira menarik-narik kimono sakura untuk mendapatkan perhatian sakura kembali.

"A-ah baguslah ayo masuk Kira.. D-dan kalian terimakasih sudah menjaga anakku." Sakura menarik masuk Kira namun Sasuke menahannya tentu saja.

"Saku..." Gumam Sasuke lirih. Sakura hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap mereka. Saat melihat ke bawah Sakura tidak sengaja melihat tangan Sasuke yang terdapat sebuah cincin _'Oh.. jadi dia akhirnya menikah juga..' B_atin sakura.

Bosan karena suasana yang canggung Kira berkata "Nee! Sasu-_jiisan _kau kenal dengan _kaachan_? jangan-jangan Naru-_jiisan _juga ya?"

"Mereka teman se tim _kaachan _dulu saat menjadi ninja Kira.. Baiklah ayo masuk.. Naruto dan Sasuke juga mari masuk... Sudah lama kita.. Tidak bertemu bukan?" Sakura yang telah berhasil mengontrol perasaannya kini tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka masuk ke kamar Aakura dan duduk di dekat _futon _Rui yang ternyata sudah terbangun dan sekarang terduduk di _futon_ miliknya.

"Sakura-_chaaan _aku kangeen!" Kini Naruto sudah menguasai dirinya saat hendak memeluk Sakura Rui menendang Naruto dari samping membuat Naruto jatuh terguling ke samping.

"Jangan sentuh _kaachan_" Katanya dengan ketus.

"Sakura jelaskan... Mereka anak-anakmu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat meminta penjelasan tentunya...

"Hn" Sakura hanya menjawab singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya ke luar.

"SAKU! lihat aku!" Sasuke memegang kedua pundak sakura.

"Ah Kira.. dan kau ! ayo kita main di luar" Kata Naruto untuk memberikan waktu pada mereka berdua yang perlu menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Kau!" Rui menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengerikan"Jangan coba-coba menyakiti _kaachan_ , akan kucincang kau jika terjadi sesuatu dengan _kaachan" _Rui berjalan menyusul Naruto dan Kira yang duluan keluar menuju taman.

~^,^~

Setelah Naruto dan kedua anak Sakura pergi Sakura memberanikan diri memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi _stoic _yang biasanya ada di wajah Sasuke.

"Ya.. mereka anak-anakku."

"Dan anakku bukan? kira sungguh sangat mirip denganku.. sejak awal aku melihatnya ak-" Belum selesai sasuke berkata Sakura langsung menyela "Bukan! mereka bukan anakmu!" Kini Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Lagipula kau sudah menikah bukan? jadi tidak perlu kau pedulikan aku.. kau menikah dengan Karin kan? selamat aku turut berbahagia'' Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya, matanya sudah mulai memanas sebentar lagi airmatanya pasti akan menetes.

"Tidak... Bukan Saku percayalah... Aku belum menikah... Jika yang kau maksud cincin yang aku pakai ini... Aku memakainya agar wanita lain tidak mendekatiku... Ini adalah cincin pernikahan kita.. Seharusnya kita menikah jika dulu kau tidak meninggalkan _konoha_.. tidak meninggalkanku Saku.." Kedua tangan Sasuke melemas mengingat kejadian dimana Sakura pergi saat itu adalah saat-saat dimana bungsu Uchiha ini hancur.. Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya ah tidak ketiga kalinya.

"Bohong! Aku tau Karin-_san _hamil anakmu bukan! Jangan mempermainkanku Uchiha-_san_... Sudah cukup... Aku lelah Uchiha-_san_..." Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya tidak dapat di bendung lagi, setetes demi setetes air matanya membasahi pipi mulus Sakura.

"Bukan! apakah Karin mengatakan hal itu padamu? bukan Saku! Karin mengandung anak Suigetsu bukan anakku! aku mencintaimu Saku.. kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku saat kau tidak bisa di temukan di mana-mana.. aku bahkan mencarimu selama berbulan-bulan Saku!" Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan harga diri yang di junjung tinggi keluarga Uchiha, bagi Sasuke sekarang yang terpenting adalah membuat Sakura kembali padanya.

"Kau.. bohong kan? aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke.. Kau selalu menyebutku menyebalkan bukan?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, memeluknya erat seakan-akan Sakura akan pergi bila Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tidak Saku.. Kumohon.. Percayalah aku mencintaimu.. Sangat.. Ayo pulang ke _konoha _Saku.. Dan menikahlah denganku.." Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan air mata , dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.. Ciuman yang sudah lama Sakura rindukan,,,

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah dan merespon pelukan Sasuke saat Sasuke memeluknya kembali.

Baiklah kita berikan mereka berdua waktu untuk bermesraan _okay_? mereka sudah berpisah selama hampir 7 tahun.. Jadi kali ini kita jangan mengintip... Mari kita tinggalkan kebahagiaan mereka setelah sekian lama berpisah

~^,^~

"Sudah kuduga, dia _touchan _bukan?" Kata Rui yang berada di pundak Naruto sambil menarik-narik rambut jabrik Naruto.

"Darimana kau tau Rui? _itta-ta-ta_ jangan kau tarik rambut _jiichan_" Naruto berusaha menurunkan Rui yang berada di pundaknya.

"Hn" Jawab Rui sekenanya "Dasar bocah Uchiha! hn bukan suatu jawaban" Gerutu Naruto.

"tentu dari wajahnya dan intuisi? benarkan Rui-_chan_" Sahut Kira yang menggandeng Naruto.

"Yasudah kita berikan saja mereka berdua waktu dan naruto-_jiichan _akan menceritakan tempat tinggal kalian yang baru" Kata Naruto dengan semangat dan cengiran yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

THE END (?)

Yah akhirnya tentu kalian sudah tau akan bagaimana bukan? tentu Sakura akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke meski awalnya Sakura di marahi habis-habisan oleh _shisou_-nya yaitu Tsunade-_sama _tapi tetap saja dia membuka tangan lebar-lebar menyambut Sakura kembali ke konoha. Soal Karin? _well _Karin tentu meminta maaf pada Sakura waktu itu. Dia melakukan hal itu karena kesal Sakura mengandung bayi Uchiha Karin mengerjainya dan tidak menyangka Sakura akan pergi. Bagaimana Karin tau Sakura mengandung? hei.. Jangan lupa Karin adalah ninja tipe sensor tentu dia tahu bukan... Nah... Cerita kali ini selesai dengan akhir yang bahagia... Bagaimana cerita mereka di jalan cerita yang lain? silahkan menantikan cerita dariku.

* * *

now its really THE END of this fic

* * *

A/N: nyaaalllooooo! ^W^

maaf alur kecepatan kah? feelnya ga kerasa ya -a

dan gaje ya? ahahaah gomen-gomen

tapi mika lega bisa mencurahkan pikiran mika, mika puas hasil kerja mika but i know its not perfect but oh well... saya hanya menyalurkan isi otak ssaya aja~ (?) Mika menerima dengan lapang dada kritik dan saran kalian mengenai ceritaa mikaa X3

mika buat ini fic untuk ikut serta dalam **Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013**

semoga berkenan :3

dan mohon bimbingannya ya tentu manusia tidak sempurna bukan?

bila ada kesalahan mika minta maaf

akhir kata REVIEW dooonnngg *puppy eyes*

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
please :3


End file.
